Back to Your Heart
by kickasspinay
Summary: I know, I totally messed up. I put this one up before and realized it was the wrong fic. Sorry! Okay, mainly, this is based on a songfic. You'll have to find out who the girl and guy are at the end. Okay? Once again, sorry. Based on the song from Backstre


Back to Your Heart  
by: *moonlight_angel*  
A/N: This is a songfic to Backstreet Boys' song, Back to Your Heart.  
It's on their Milennium CD. Anyway, try to find out the couple. NO  
FLAMEZ!!!! Includes another hint of my favorite couples.  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
It was all a lie. He didn't love her. Or did he? He walked down the street and felt pain stab him in the heart as he thought of her and him. He decided to forget about it.  
  
It's not that I can't live without you  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you  
Ever since the day you said goodbye  
  
He walked past a bench. He stopped to see a couple making out. In this weather? He shook his head and sighed. Again the pain overwhelmed him. Then he saw a pink bird. Is there such a thing? He thought. But then he sighed and shook his head. He had rejected her. Why did he do that? Didn't he truly love her?   
  
If I wasn't such a fool  
Right now I'd be holding you  
It's nothing that I wouldn't do  
Baby if I only knew  
  
The words to say  
The road to take   
To find a way   
back into your heart   
What can I do   
To get to you and find a way  
back into your heart  
  
Yes. He did, but when she told him her true feelings, he shook it away and told her that he didn't love her. And when she went to his best friend, her second choice, he accepted and now she was happy. Not with him but his best friend, whom he had admitted that he loved her. And now his best friend blew him off like a deflated balloon.  
He walked some more and felt the rain come down harder. Just like his emotions and his heart. He was so foolish.  
  
I don't know how it got so crazy  
But I'll do anything to set things right  
'Cause your love is so amazing  
Baby you're the best thing in my life  
  
Let me prove my love is real  
Make you feel the way I feel  
I promise I would give the world  
If only you would tell me girl  
  
He suddenly saw her running to him. Or.....maybe not. She was in a red sweater and jeans. She was getting totally soaked by the pouring rain, her hair sticking to her cheeks and she was also sobbing.  
" Hey," he said softly, and caught her in his arms.  
" Huh? OH!"   
" Are you okay?" He went on, stroking her hair.  
" No! My boyfriend, that son of a whore! He doesn't love me! He used me to get to my best friend! She told me she was sorry and I forgive but ____!!!! GOD! Oh, _____! Why'd you reject me?" she sobbed in his green sweater.  
" Shh, calm down," he whispered.  
" I love him. I truly did. But now....."  
  
The words to say   
The road to take  
To find a way back into  
your heart  
What can I do  
To get you and find a   
way back into your heart  
  
" Shh, shh." he said, tears moistening his eyes.  
Damn it, what do you want me to say?   
" I can't trust anyone." She looked up into his eyes. "...........Can I trust you? Should I give you a chance?"  
She broke out of his arms and sobbed slightly.  
" Maybe not.........because you.......you don't love me...........You were the first I ever loved, you know? It was love at first sight. All these years and you broke my heart. Now another guy does it. God! Why can't I have a normal, lasting relationship?"  
He was speechless by her choice of words.  
" G--G......" He cleared his throat. " Give me one more chance."  
  
Just give me one more chance  
(give me one more chance)  
Give my love to you  
(give you my love, my love is)  
No one knows it so  
Loves you like I do  
  
So tell me   
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back into  
your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you and find  
a way back into your heart  
  
" But......how can I? You REJECTED me, you know that? It hurt me!" she cried.  
" I found out I love you. I'll do whatever it takes, I swear! Even if I have to beg on my knees! I'll follow you everywhere, begging for your love! I LOVE you. I thought I didn't before, but now I know that I was just a stupid fool! Please, please."   
He got on his knees in the pouring rain that turned to a light sprinkle.  
  
I turn back time   
To make you mine  
and find a way back to  
your heart  
I beg and believe  
Fall to my knees  
To find a way back to  
your heart  
  
" PLEASE!" His tears were now blending with the rain.   
She sneezed and smiled, a fresh tear streaking down her face  
" I love you........You know that. I tried to get over you, even when I was with him, but now that you've found out you love me, I just can't do it. I love you so much. I love you........I'll give you another chance, okay?" her voice was shaky and she collapsed onto him, falling into his arms.  
  
The words to say  
The road to take  
To find a way back to  
your heart  
What can I do  
To get to you and find a way  
back into your heart  
  
He smiled and clutched her in his arms. He tipped up her chin and kissed her softly and slow. Then he grinned. She smiled and they looked up to see the black clouds part to reveal a warm sun. He grinned and they hugged tightly. A single tear ran down his cheek as he whispered,  
" I love you, Mimi."  
Mimi smiled and kissed the tear away.  
" I love you, Matt."  
  
  
A/N: The couple Matt saw on the bench was Tai and Sora, in case you  
were wondering. The couple Mimi mentioned was also Tai and Sora.  



End file.
